


IceCream

by kristenreadsalot



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristenreadsalot/pseuds/kristenreadsalot
Summary: Bro before Hoes.





	IceCream

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff  
> (I don't hate Wendy, I actually love her.)

Kyle was enjoying a nice vanilla icecream with sprinkles on top. When he heard the bell of the door ring. He turned around to see his favorite person in the world, Stan Marsh.  
He had the perfect blue eyes that looked like an ice storm and ocean in one, and man, Kyle could get lost in those. Stan took a seat next to Kyle. "Hey Ky!" Stan said. "Hey dude!" Kyle responded. "How was the basketball match?"   
"It was great 4th win in a row" Kyle commented. "Sorry I missed it, Wendy and I kinda just broke up..." "That sucks bro, but hey bros before hoes?" "Yeah bro, bros before hoes!"   
They spent the night over and stayed up 'till 3 A.M laughing, eating icecream, and playing Fortnite. (I'm sorry for adding that :))

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that!  
> It was my first story anyway :)  
> Oh and I take criticism very well so you can totally drop some of that :).


End file.
